Your Birthday
by Fio Cevera
Summary: Itachi merasa aneh dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? For Itachi's Birthday


Hajimemashite, Minna !

Kita akhirnya ketemu lagi deh, kali ini Fio membawakan Fic ini sebagai hadiah untuk Pahlawan dalam Bayangan kita, Uchiha Itachi.

Maaf ya Minna, karna Fio bukannya update _**New Life, World, and Love !**_ tapi malah update Fic lain. Tapi nanti Fio bakal update secepatnya. Bahkan kalau bisa sebelum bulan Juli, deh. Hehehe

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pairing : Itachi x All

Warning : Gaje, GenderBender,Typo(s), etc

**Your Birthday**

**8 Juni, DiKonoha**

Dikediaman Uchiha, seorang lelaki berparas tampan sedang duduk dan kelihatannya sedang melamun? Ah ya, ia memang sedang melamun. Oke, reader kita perkenalkan saja, ia adalah Uchiha Itachi, anak sulung Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto serta kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke. Pasti ada yang tanya deh kok dia sedang melamun, sih. Karma Fio pada dasarnya sudah baik jadi Fio kasih tau, Itachi sedang melamun karena memikirkan hari esok. Pada tau nggak Itachi besok ulang tahun, lho#party. Oke daripada reader sekaliang tambah bingung dengan Fio yang gaje dan bertele-tele ini mari kita simak.

'Besok, aku ulang tahun ya? Hm, padahal seingatku aku baru menemani Tou-san ke rumah sakit kemarin karna Kaa-san yang sedang hamil kontraksi' batin Itachi, sekarang ia tengah duduk di meja belajarnya. Ia pun melihat jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam. Pintu kamar Itachi terbuka, seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berumur 17 tahun masuk kekamar Itachi.

"Nii-san, makan malam sudah siap" pemuda itu menatap Itachi sebentar lalu berbalik keluar. Itachi hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan adiknya yang sangat meng-_copy-paste _sifat Tou-sannya. Tidak-suka-basa-basi. Mengingat hal itu Itachi hanya bisa mendengus geli, ia memang mengakui kalau adiknya seperti itu, bahkan Itachi sempat mendengar bahwa ada desas-desus mengenai Sasuke itu _Ice Prince, _tapi mereka belum melihat sifat Sasuke yang sebenarnya kalau berada disamping pacar sekaligus tunangannya, Namikaze Naruto. Ya sudahlah yang terpenting Sasuke memang tidak sepenuhnya memiliki sifat ayahnya,Itachi pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar menuruni anak tangga, karena kamar Itachi berada di lantai 2 sedangkan Ruang makan ada di lantai 1.

Sup miso, kare, tempura dan gyudon sudah tertata rapi di meja makan yang berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke dan Itachi sudah siap untuk menyantap hidangan yang dibuat oleh Mikoto. Mereka pun mulai makan bersama dengan ditemanin ocehan dari Nyonya Uchiha.

"Suke, bagaimana sekolahmu? Apa baik-baik saja?" Mikoto mengunyah masakannya sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Hm, baik Kaa-san" "Bagaimana dengan Naru-chan? Ah ya, Naru-chan nanti akan kuliah dimana, Suke?" Sasuke sempat berpikir sebelum menjawab

"Dia, ke Korea. Katanya ia mendapat beasiswa penuh bersama dengan teman-temannya" Ada nada bangga di ucapan Sasuke, seakan menyinggung Itachi karena ia belum mendapatkan pacar bahkan Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya tetapi itu tidak cukiup mempan untuk Itachi.

"Wah, benarkah? Sugoii. Naru-chan memang hebat, tidak salah jika ia anak Kushina-chan" Omong-omong, Fugaku itu sebenarnya adalah pemilik Uchiha .Corp dan termasuk dari 10 orang tersukses di Jepang. Lain Uchiha lain lagi Namikaze, Minato Namikaze adalah sahabat dekat Fugaku semasa SMA, ia medirikan sebuah perusahaan yang tidak kalah suksesnya dengan Uchiha yaitu Namikaze Entertaiment, tempat dimana artis-artis memulai popularitasnya dan juga Namikaze School, sekolah untuk para artis mendalami acting, menyanyi ,dan juga menari.

Selesai makan malam, mereka masing masing melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda. Itachi memilih untuk tidur karena besok harus pergi kekantor

.

.

.

.

.

.

Burung berkicauan bersamaan dengan sinar matahari yang merambat masuk perlahan kekamar Itachi yang sedang memakai dasi. Kini ia terlihat tampan (emang pada dasarnya udah tampan, hehhe) dengan kemeja _ dark blue, _setelan jas-celana hitam juga dasi berwarna coklat, setelah itu ia pun keluar untuk langsung pergi kekantor tapi sebelum itu ia sempat merasa aneh? Kaa-sannya yang biasanya selalu menyapanya sekarang menjadi _'agak'_ Uchiha. Bertampang dingin. Lalu Sasuke, kenapa adiknya mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat? Apa mereka habis bertengkar? Tapi jika iya, kenapa ia tidak mendengar ada suara ribut? Ini aneh.

Itachi kemudian pergi kedepan memasuki mobil _Lamborghin_inya. Sesampainya dikantor ia menuju arah lift untuk ke lantai 3. tempat dimana ruangannya berada.

Siangnya, Itachi pergi ke ruang rapat. Kali ini ia ada rapat mengurus tentang kerja sama Uchiha dengan Akasuna. Mengingat dirinyalah Direktur perkembangan kemajuan maka Itachi yang akan memimpin rapat ini.

"Selamat datang Sasori-san, mohon kerja samanya" Itachi berusaha terlihat ramah. "Hm"

"Baiklah semua, denga ini saya buka rapat secara resmi. Kali ini kita akan membahas tentang pembangunan hotel di Osaka. Secara menyeluruh kita akan memakai desain dari Akasuna. Bagian administrasi akan kita bagi hasilnya berdua dengan seimbang dan blablabla"

SKIP

Diperjalanan Itachi sempat mempunyai firasat aneh tentang keadaan disekitarnya. 'Kenapa mereka hari ini aneh? Apalagi yang dikantor tadi'

**Flashback On**

Itachi memencet telepon setelah selesai rapat dengan pihak Akasuna. "Ya, Uchiha-sama"

"Hm, aku ingin Kopi secepatnya" lalu terdengar kata, 'hm'. Tak lama kemudian ketukan dari luar membuat Itachi yang memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan kecapekannya harus terbuka karena itu, seorang perempuan memakai kemeja pink dengan hiasan bulat bulat hitam dipadukan dengan jas pink dan rok selutut berwarna hitam. Bisa dipastikn jika salah satu karyawan yang bekerja dibagian pembersihan dan antar minum ini adalah fanatic pink ditambah dengan warna rambutnya yang pink. Pantas saja ia di juluki The Pinky girl'

Ia pun memberikan kopi yang dipesan (kaya di restoran aja wkwk) Itachi ke mejanya lalu sebelum sempat berbalik Itachi berbicara "apa kau tak memasukkan gula? Ini terasa pahit sekali" tapi bukannya menjawab alih-alih ia malah tetap berjalan dan menutup, apalagi ia sempat memberikan tatapan dingin ke Itachi seolah memberikan kode 'kalau mau buat saja sendiri'

Itachi yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menghela napas. Mungkin ia sedang banyak pikiran. Piker Itachi

**Flashback Off**

Saat dirumahnya, Itachi sempat bingung karena pagar rumahnya terbuka ditambah dengan keadaan rumahnya yang begitun gelap, tidak ada satu lampu pun yang hidup, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Itachi masuk dan tiba-tiba! Lampu disekitarnya hidup

Didalam ada Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke, Namikaze family, Geng Akatsuki -pain,konan,deidara,kisame,sasori,hidan,kakuzu,obito/tobi. Gengnya dulu saat SMA-, karyawan di Uchiha .Corp, dan masih banyak lagi. Itachi pun terkeut akan semua ini, dan yang paling mengejutkan kenapa ada hiasan seperti ulang tahun dan ada kue berwarna coklat dengan batangan coklat yang dipotong dengan rapi, buah _chery_ yang diletakkan dekat dengan tulisan Otanjoubi Omedetou Uchiha Itachi. Terlihat simple dan sepertinya enak.

Itachi segera bertanya "Apakah kalian membuat _surprise_ untukku?" Mikoto pun menjawab dengan kelembutan "Ya, Itachi"

Ada rasa haru muncul dari hati Itachi, dia yang biasanya dingin entah kenapa jadi ekspresif seperti ini 'Mungkin jika aku perempuan, pasti saat ini aku sudah menangis' Itachi pun tersenyum "Arigato, sudah mempersiapkan ini" 

Pesta pun dimulai dengan hidangan dari Mikoto, semacam _Stand Party_, adiknya Sasuke memakai kemeja _navy blue _dengan _tuxedo _hitam pekat, sedangkan Naruto –calon adik ipar- memakai dress _navy blue _selutut dengan jahitan yang terkesan memisan baisan atas dan bawah berwarna putih danhiasan manik-manik mengkilat yang terbentang dari sisi kiri atas hingga sampai ke jahitan tadi (maaf ya kalau ngga ngerti soalnya Fio juga nggak tau)

Itachi yang melihatnya hany bisa _swatdrop_ dengan adiknya yang menyamakan warna bajunya dengan Naruto

'Hah, sudahlah. Yang terpenting hari ini tidak akan aku lupakan dan juga persaan baru ini

**END**

**Maaf Minna kalau Gaje dan sedikit.**

**Ini Fic Fio khusus hadiahkan untuk Uchiha Itachi, chara favorit Fio, hehe**

**Dan juga terimakasih karena Minna sekalian sudah mau membaca Fic ini **

**#PROMOSI# Yang mau mengenal Fio lebih deket bisa lewat Online:D Fb: Felicya Chandra**

**Arigato!**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
